Duloxetine, N-methyl-3-(1-naphthalenyloxy)-3-(2-thienyl)propanamine, is a dual serotonin and norepinephrine reuptake inhibitor. (+)Duloxetine has particular therapeutic utility as an anti-depressant.
Duloxetine, and the preparation thereof, is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,023,269 and 4,956,388, and also Tetrahedron Letters, 31, (49), 7101-04, 1990. Seven different routes of synthesis have also been reported in Drugs of the Future 2000, 25(9) 907-916. These syntheses have involved either a resolution of a key intermediate or a stereospecific reduction of a keto group to the alcohol.
Isolation of duloxetine free base in crystalline form has not, however, been achieved by any of the processes described in the reported literature and patents.